


The Best Valentine’s Day I Wasn’t Expecting

by JustBecause86



Series: Home [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Kara decides to take Lena somewhere special for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	The Best Valentine’s Day I Wasn’t Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a throw back to Kara and Lena’s first year at college together, making this something that takes place close to ten years before Coming Home. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Kara had an entire weeks worth of homework spread out on the table in front of her, she’d couldn’t believe that all of her professors had assigned five pages papers that were due on Valentine’s Day.

_Who the hell does that?_ Kara thought to herself, _Isn’t valentine’s day like an unofficial holiday or something?_

Not that she had any plans for the day anyway, she wasn’t dating anyone and had no intentions to start just to celebrate a holiday that was made up to start with. _I don’t know what idiot thought up this holiday but it certainly wasn’t someone that was single. Tomorrow is going to be insufferable._

With Valentine’s Day falling on a Monday it meant that she would be stuck in classes all day with lovesick idiots. _So much for thinking that college would be better than high school._

Not only was she single again this year, but the girl who had somehow managed to steal her heart was dating one of the biggest dicks in the world. Kara sighs heavily and tries to push the thought out of her mind, focusing on the Intro to Police Operations book laying in front of her.

“Working hard little sister?” Alex asks as she walks in through the back door.

“Trying to,” Kara mumbles.

“Shouldn’t you be in a good mood?” Alex asks, shedding her coat and hanging it on a hook by the back door. She walks into the kitchen, Kara noticing the slight limp that persist from her sister’s recent injury. It has only been nine months since her sister had been wounded while serving overseas and there weren’t many days when Kara didn’t worry about her big sister.

“Why would I be in a good mood?” Kara grumbles and for a moment a look of guilt passes over her sister’s face. Alex knew that Kara had planned on leaving their small town as soon as she graduated high school but Alex’s injury and sudden homecoming had put an end to her plans. She couldn’t leave knowing that her sister was struggle with not only her injuries but also with life as a civilian again.

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” Alex offers forcing another smile, “Got plans?”

“I’ve got class all day,” Kara says in way of an answer, “plus, I’m single.”

“You know, you don’t have to be in a relationship to do something on Valentine’s Day,” Alex smiles taking a seat at the table across from her sister.

“Well, what are you doing?” Kara asks looking away from the paper she was supposed to be writing.

“Me?” Alex asks a bit confused, “I’ll be making sure I’m ready to pass my physical next month. One more to go before I’m officially on the Sheriff Department roster.”

“You know sis,” Kara says with a snicker, “you can do things that aren’t just about getting into the department.”

“Maybe,” Alex admits with a shrug, “but it’s not like I’ve been overly social since I got back.”

“Alex,” Kara says with a sigh, “you’ve been back here three months.” The first six months Alex had spent in the hospital back on the East Coast, first in a coma then in rehab until she was able to regain most of her former self.

“The point I was trying to make,” Alex says, refocusing on her grumpy sister, “is that I know for a fact that you have friends that you could be doing something with.”

“Not really,” Kara answers in a low voice, “I wasn’t nearly the social butterfly you were in high school.”

Alex shakes her head with a smile, “Well I do know of one person that wouldn’t turn down spending some time with you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara mumbles, pulling her school book closer and pretending to read.

Alex snorts a laugh, “You never have been a good liar and I’m willing to bet that Lena would prefer time with you over that Neanderthal she calls a boyfriend.”

Kara can’t help but chuckle, but she shakes her head and says, “I’m sure her and Nate have something planned.”

“You’ll never know unless you asks,” Alex says, still smiling.

“You aren’t going to let this go until I ask, are you?” Kara looks at her sister.

“Nope,” Alex answers, popping the p.

“Fine,” Kara grumbles as she snatches her phone off the table. Finding Lena’s number is easy, they talk everyday and she’s usually the first name on Kara’s frequent contacts list.

The phone rings twice before it is answered by a happy Irish voice, “Kara! I was just thinking about you. How’d you know?”

“Guess I’m a mind reader,” Kara answers with a look at her smiling sister.

“What are you up to tonight?” Lena asks and Kara swears she hears a hint of hope in her voice.

“Not much,” Kara sighs looking at the books and papers scattered on the table in front of her, “just trying to get these papers done before class tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Lena says, sounding just a bit disappointed.

“You and Nate have plans for tonight or tomorrow?” Kara ask, half dreading the answer to come.

“No,” Lena answers, again sounding disappointed. “Nate says he refuses to acknowledge a made up holiday.”

“Aren’t all holidays basically made up?” Kara says with a short chuckle.

“Exactly!” Lena exclaims with a laugh, “I’m glad I have you in my side.”

“I’m always on your side,” Kara says without thinking and sends a glare at her sister when she hears the older Danvers chuckle. Shaking her head Kara continues, “Well, if you aren’t doing anything tonight, want me to come over?”

“I thought you were working on papers?” Lena ask but Kara can hear the smile in the brunette’s voice.

“Eh, I work best under pressure,” Kara shrugs. “Be there in ten?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Lena says happily as the call ends.

Kara is smiling as she places her phone back on the table. She hesitates before she looks over at her sister, who is wearing the biggest ‘I told you so’ smile ever.

“Shut up,” Kara says but is still smiling.

“I didn’t say a word,” Alex defends holding her hands up in front of her.

“Like you ever have to,” Kara grumbles as she collects her books and papers into a pile, “Can you let mom know I’ll be home late?”

“Sure,” Alex nods, “just stay out of trouble.”

“Ha!” Kara laughs, “No promises.”

**

“You really won’t tell me where we’re going?” Lena asks for the tenth time since they had left her aunt’s house. It had been late when Kara had gotten there and was closing in on midnight by the time she and Lena had left. Kara had to ensure Lena’s aunt that they would just be staying at Kara’s house for the night.

“If I did, then it wouldn’t be much of a surprise than would it?” Kara asks with a wide smile.

“As long as we don’t get arrested like last time,” Lena fires back with a grin.

“Almost arrested,” Kara corrects, “we didn’t technically get arrest out by the airport.”

“Ok,” Lena laughs, it amazes her how easy it always had been to laugh and just be happy around Kara, as though the other woman had some magic power to just make everything better, “well as long as we avoid almost getting arrested then.”

Kara laughs and answers, “We should be just fine.”

Kara drives a few more moments before a small lake comes into view, lit along it’s one shore and several other cars were parked in a small lot next to the lake. Lena could make out a few people sitting on benches, cups if what she can only assume are warm beverages in their hands, while an even fewer were out on the ice.

“Are we going ice skating?” Lena asks in disbelief.

“I remember you said on New Years Eve that you’d never been,” Kara answers as she turns off the road and into the small parking lot.

“I didn’t know there was even a place this close to go,” Lena says, her voice rising higher with excitement.

“It’s Montana in February,” Kara says with a laugh, “everything’s literally frozen here.”

They park and Lena excitedly gets out of the car while Kara pulls two small bags from behind the driver’s seat of Alex’s old truck.

Lena looks around at the lake shore, a small stand had been set up where coffee and hot cocoa were available and there was even someone on watch in the event someone got hurt or the ice broke. What Lena didn’t see was a place to rent skates.

“Kara, can we rent skates here?” Lena asks looking back at Kara as she comes around the front of the truck, “I don’t have skates.”

“That’s what these are for,” Kara answers holding up the two bags, “I brought my skates and Alex’s. She can’t skate right now, not until her knee gets better.”

Lena smiles wider and happily accepts the bag as Kara hands it to her. They quickly pull on their skates and Kara steps out onto the ice with practiced ease.

Kara skates back over to the edge of the lake, where Lena is still standing, looking a bit unsure.

“You ok?” Kara asks as she skates to a stop.

“Just a bit nervous,” Lena admits with a sheepish grin.

“Don’t worry,” Kara offers with a smiles, holding her hand out for Lena, “I won’t let go.”

Lena hesitates a brief moment before she nods and takes Kara’s hand, allowing the blonde to lead her out onto the ice. It’s slow going for a while but Lena slowly becomes more confident as they continue to make small laps around the roped off area set up for skating.

“You’re doing great,” Kara offers with a smile as they make their fourth lap, Lena doing better and better with each lap.

“I think I’m starting to get the hang of this,” Lena says and no sooner has she said those words then her right leg starts to slide out from under her. Kara, who still has ahold of Lena’s hand, manages to keep her upright but only until Lena’s skate knocks into her’s, sending Kara heading for the ice as well.

Someone in the fall Kara had managed to pull Lena around so that it is Kara who ends up with her back on the ice, Lena lading much softer on top of her.

“I’m so sorry,” Lena says trying to keep herself from laughing.

“That has got to be the least graceful way I could have done that,” Kara cracks up, laughter rolling out of her.

“Are you hurt?” Lena asks but her laughter is starting to get the better of her as well.

“Only my pride,” Kara admits, getting her laughter under control as she realizes just how close she and Lena are now. Lena’s entire body was resting pressed against her’s, their legs tangled together and Lena’s hands were on Kara’s shoulders.

Without thinking Kara reaches out and tucks a stray piece of dark hair behind Lena’s ear and asks, “Are you alright?” Kara was surprised by how tight her voice sounded in that moment.

“Are you kidding?” Lena asks with a wide smile, “this has got to be the best Valentine’s Day I wasn’t expecting.”

Kara laughed and risked a glance at her watch; 12:20, “Guess it is Valentine’s Day.”

“So,” Lena asks as she moves her hands from Kara’s shoulders to the ice beneath them, raising herself up enough to look down at Kara, “what do you want to do next?”


End file.
